Overcome With Desire
by JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Annabeth is unconscious in the infirmary and Percy is watching her. He suddenly gets overcome with desire and decides he needs a release ASAP. With Annabeth helpless and unaware in front of him, what else is a horny teenage demigod to do? Apparently a little something called rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:not Rick thankfully

Percy POV

Annabeth was lying down in the infirmary bed unconscious with her left arm in a sling. She had been attacked by an empousai while walking to visit my school. She is so beautiful and so sexy with her hair splayed around her face and a cut on her lower lip. Annabeth has been my best friend for four years now and more recently I've been having some...interesting new thoughts being around her. I've liked her and had a crush on her for about two years now but my hormones had pretty much stayed in check until a month ago. Now, when I see her I can't help but want to kiss her and sometimes I imagine her with her clothes off. I want her to be my girlfriend but I know she wouldn't like me like that, she deserves better. I can't ever tell her how I feel but I still want to touch her and kiss her and make her moan out my name as she writhes underneath me. As I sit here watching her limp body I feel overcome with desire. I can feel my erection poking up at my jeans as I think about all the things I want to do to the gorgeous girl lying helpless in front of me. I can't help myself and I take a quick glance around making sure I'm alone. Then I unbutton my jean and slide them to around my ankles. I rub my dick through my boxers moaning lowly under my breath. I look around once more before sliding my boxers down my legs and stepping out of them. Normally when I masturbate I watch porn or try to imagine Annabeth jacking me off but that's hard to do when she's lying in front of me fully clothed. Suddenly I get an idea, Annabeth had taken some sleeping pills and a heavy dose of ambrosia before falling unconscious. That means she'll be out for another five hours at least and she won't be able to remember anything when she wakes up.

Overcome with horny desire I lean over towards Annabeth and start unstrapping the sling on her arm. Once I get it off I position her arms and pull her shirt up and over her head. Then I reach around her and unclasp her bra before sliding it off her delicate torso. I gazed at her bare breasts mesmerized by them and reach out a hand to grope one while my other hand slid quickly over my hard penis. I take my hands off my dick and her breasts and start to undo her shorts deciding that I need to feel my dick cum inside her pussy filling her up. I pull off her shorts and her panties and I spread her legs as wide as they can go before pressing my tongue into her clit and licking her like crazy. I move my head back and climb onto the bed ontop of her pushing my fingers into her warmth and pumping fast. I crouch over her head and pry her mouth open with my fingers before sliding in my dick and humping her like crazy. Her wet mouth on my cock felt incredible and I knew I was on the verge of cumming. I felt one of her teeth slide down my shaft and I let out a long low groan of pleasure. I slid my length out of her mouth and positioned myself over her vagina before pushing into her breaking her barrier and having her walls involuntarily clench around my cock. I cried out as I started to thrust into her as fast as I could feeling my cum boiling up. With a groan I shot eight long strings of sticky white cum directly into Annabeth's pussy. I pushed myself out of her with a pop and used my shirt to clean off my dick and to dry Annabeth's vagina so as to hide the evidence. I quickly pulled on my pants and boxers and redressed Annabeth. I couldn't figure out how to put her sling back on so I just left it sitting on a nearby chair. I was about to leave when I realized I got some of my cum on the sheets of the infirmary bed. I couldn't let Annabeth lie there and discover that. I scooped her up into my arms and brought her outside. I took her to the thankfully empty Athena cabin and deposited her on her bed deciding to let anything she might have remembered or felt be a dream that she thought up. I then left the Athena cabin turning back one more time to look at Annabeth and know now that I don't have to imagine what Annabeth looks like naked anymore now that I've seen the real thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan

Annabeth POV

I wake up feeling disoriented. My arm pulses faintly with a slight pain and my eyes slowly come into focus. I realize I am lying in my bed in the Athena cabin. Wait, that can't be right. I'm supposed to be in the infirmary recovering from the fight I was in. I also realize that I feel different something is off and I don't know what it is. I hate not knowing something so I determine to go to the infirmary to find out just what it is that happened there. I quickly get dressed in a pair of black shorts and an old grey t shirt and grab my invisibility cap before setting out to find the truth. As I arrive I put on my cap and sneak in through the back door when nobody is around. The first thing I see is Percy. Oh gods gorgeous handsome sexy Percy. My best friend for four years is by far the most attractive boy I have ever known that not even Luke could compare. I've had a major crush on him for three years now and at this point all I want is to kiss him and have him be my boyfriend. I want him so badly it hurts and I get extremely horny every time he smiles which is very unlike me. If he wanted me I would have told him a long time ago how I felt but there's no way in hades a guy like that could ever be interested in me. As it is I can feel myself getting wet just looking at his muscles and his butt through his jeans. Then I see him talking to Chiron about something. It seems as if they are arguing. I creep closer so I am within a few feet of them.

"Why did you move her Percy? She could have gotten hurt had you moved her arm wrong." scolded Chiron.

"I'm sorry Sir she just looked uncomfortable and I thought she might like her own bed better." Percy said.

I could hear the lie in his voice and it confused me, why had Percy moved me? Why did he feel like he had to lie about it? It must be something big. I look around trying to decide what to do. Then I spot something sleek and black in the corner of the room. Cameras! Of course! They were installed last year when the Stolls tried to pull a prank on a few of the injured campers.

I make my way over to the small shed-like room in the back of the infirmary where they keep the security tapes. Chiron trusts me like his daughter so I already know the codes. I type in the date and time for when I think I was in the infirmary and then press play sitting back in the office chair to watch. The first thing I see is Percy looking at me sitting by my side in a cheap wooden chair. I smile and click a few buttons zooming in on us. I press play again and watch as Percy stands up looking around nervously. Then he does something unimaginable. He starts taking off his pants. I gasp out loud as he begins stroking himself through his boxers and I almost die when he pulls them off revealing his nine inch dick leaking precum and standing fully erect. I moan and start taking off my shorts knowing I'm invisible anyways. I watch as he begins stroking himself and I wish so much that it was me doing it to him. I keep watching and gasp more in shock when I see Percy undress me and start to lick my pussy. I can't believe he would be so bold! I can't believe he would even want me that way. I start rubbing myself faster as I see him slide his penis into my mouth. If I was awake I would have ravaged him. I use my tongue to move around my mouth and try to taste some remnant of Percy's beautiful cock but all I taste is morning breath. The minute I watch Percy shove his dick into my vagina I take my finger and plunge it inside my pussy wondering if it really happened or if this is another of the Stolls' sick jokes. But I feel no barrier and suddenly I realize that Percy Jackson, my best friend, crush, and overwhelming desire took my virginity. I don't know wether to feel angry or ecstatic. Right now I just decide to give into the pleasure and I pump my fingers into myself as fast as they can go. As soon as the video finishes I scroll back to Percy first taking out his penis and I enlarge the picture freezing it. I keep rubbing and pumping myself as I watch the picture of his gigantic cock with lustful eyes. With a cry I orgasm and cum over everything. My fingers, the chair, and even the floor are soaked with my sticky cum. But in all my excitement I never noticed when I was busy masturbating my invisibility cap fell off. My every action was being displayed on another camera monitor out in the hall where Percy was standing with Chiron. I quickly stood up dressing myself and peeked out into the hall where thankfully Chiron had already left and it was just Percy. He was staring at the screen in wonder before he turned to look at me eyes glazed.

"Annabeth! Wha-what was that?! Do you do that often? A-And you weren't supposed to know about the thing on the bed! Oh Gods! Don't kill me!" Percy said fearfully.

I stood there in shock but somehow I managed to reply and without thinking I said, "On one condition."

"Anything I'll do anything!" Percy said his face crimson red.

I took a deep breath and smirked at him, "I want you to do it all again, but this time, I want to be awake."


End file.
